The New Cat in China
by Kaf2cute
Summary: The New cat May Ling hasnt met anyother cat except Shegwa. What happens when Shegwa introduces May to her family? DongwaXOC,  My First story.
1. Chapter 1

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat 

Part 1 

"The new cat in China"

China…

A fisherman was fishing in the lake with his cat, name May Ling. The fish was for the Foolish Magistrate's family.

Man-"anything yet May?" May kept staring into the water and saw some fish then slap one on the boat.

May-"Meow!"

Man-"only one? We need more" sighs. Then May heard a meow of another at and she looked toward the dock and saw Shegwa one of the Foolish Magistrates cats.

May-"Meow!"

Man-"okay okay May" puts down the fishing rod in the boat and gets the paddle to push the boat back to shore. "okay have fun May Ling" the cat jumped off the boat and met with the kitten "Meet you back in a hour"

May-"Meow!" saying ok and watches the fisherman leaves. "Hey Shegwa"

Shegwa-"hi May Ling I wanted you to meet my family today"

May-"your family? You mean other cats?"

Shegwa-"yes Dongwa my older brother, Sagwa my older sister and my Mama and Baba"

May-"okay…uh sure I gotta let BingWen know" runs off as Shegwa followed.

Shegwa-"whose BingWen?" stops and see's a large dog sleeping.

May-"he's my guardian or Jianhuren" (jianhuren=means guardian in Chinese) taps BingWen on the nose.

BingWen-"what the?" shakes head "oh hello May Ling"

May-"hey, I'm gonna hang out with Shegwa, we're going to the Foolish Magistrate's mansion"

BingWen-"okay" pants "be careful and don't cause trouble"

May-"ok and I wont, let's go Shegwa"

Shegwa-"okay" runs off "your gonna like my brother and sister"

May-"hope so…" follows

Meanwhile…

Two cats were waiting in the Alley the oldest one name Dongwa and the middle age cat is named Sagwa.

Dongwa-"where's Shegwa? she said she'll be here" practicing Kung-Fu

Sagwa-"I don't know she said she wanted to introduce us to another cat…" see's Shegwa "their she is, whose the other cat?" Dongwa was balancing on one hind leg when he stopped and saw the other cat.

Shegwa-"hello guys this is May Ling the new cat around here"

May-"nice to meet you all but you can just call me May"

Sagwa-"hi I'm Sagwa Maio and this is our brother Dongwa" Dongwa got back down on all fours and blushed.

Dongwa-"h-h-hi" blushing.

May-"nice to meet you" smiles

Sagwa-"want to play with us?"

May-"Sure" the cat except Dongwa ran off.

Dongwa-*wow I never seen a cat like her before* follows

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat

Part 2

Sagwa, Shegwa and May Ling were playing kick the bean bag while Dongwa just watching but mostly watching May.

Sagwa-"so May where do you come from?"

May-"believe it or not I've been living here for along time I just been living at the dock with the fisherman and his wife"

Sagwa-"really?"thinks about the fish "it must be a great life"

Dongwa-"yeah all the fish you can eat"

May-"oh please compared to you guys living in the Palace is Lucky enough"

Dongwa-"yeah if you say calligraphy training is Lucky" sarcastic

May-"you guys are scribers too?"

Sagwa-"yep but Dongwa…."

Dongwa-"is the best Scriber in the Palace!"

May-"oh really?" Sagwa and Shegwa looked at eachother knowing Dongwa cant scribe good.

Dongwa-"your looking at the greatest Kung-Fu, scriber in the Palace,Hiya" on his hind legs doing Karate.

May-"that's so cool I'm a Dancer, Scriber and Fishing type cat"

Shegwa-"a dancer?"

May-"yeah, hey! We're having a stage Dance later all cats are invited we'll all animals so BingWen wont be alone" then they heard the sound of Barking "theirs BingWen gotta go, see ya later" runs off

Dongwa-"I-I'll be their!"

Sagwa and Shegwa-"us too" watches May leave

Sagwa-"you so like her" walks up to Dongwa.

Dongwa-"n-no" blushes "She's just a cool cat"

Sagwa-"Right let's ask mama and Baba if we can see the stage Dance" as they ran back to the Palace to the Foolish Magistrates's room. "Mama! Baba!" the two older cats stop scribing and looked down at their kitten's/children.

Mama-"what's wrong children?"

Shegwa-"our new friend May Ling invited us to a stage Dance can we go?"

Baba-"May Ling?"

Mama-"isn't she the Fisherman's cat?"

Dongwa-"yeah she's cool, cute and bea…" the cats looked at him "uh…I mean she's cool"

Sagwa-"so can we?" Mama Miao and Baba Miao thought about it then nodded.

Baba-"seems like it will be okay" the 3 sibling's cats cheered.

Shegwa, Sagwa, Dongwa-"thanks Mama and baba!" the 2 female kittens ran off but Dongwa stayed.

Dongwa-"uh…Mama? Baba?"

Mama-"yes son?"

Dongwa-"how did you know when you guys were right for eachother?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Part 3

Mama and Baba Miao looked at each other then to Dongwa.

Baba-"why do you ask son?"

Dongwa-"uh…just wanna know"

Mama-"we we're ment to be"

Baba-"yes and your mother was the only cat for me"

Dongwa-"oh…uh…thanks" runs out

Mama and Baba-"he's in love" laughs

Meanwhile….

The fisherman's wife was showing May Ling some dance steps, she's a actress.

Woman-"okay beat the drum again BingWen"

BingWen-"arf" beats the drums with his tail while May Ling Danced and twirled around.

Woman-"good job" claps

Dongwa-"okay…" looks around and see's May *okay Dongwa be cool* fixed his fur and walks up to them "Meow!"

Woman-"what the? Oh another Kitty" pets Dongwa

May-"Meow" saying hi to Dongwa. He got away from the woman and ran to May.

Dongwa-"Meow" saying hi back

Woman-"I'll be back come on BingWen" BingWen barked then followed as they went back into the house.

May-"hey Dongwa what's up?"

Dongwa-"hi um…I wanted to see how the dance is going"

May-"oh…it's great I'm just practicing some dance moves" one of the Alley cats was carrying a fish in it's mouth and running back to the alley when it stop and saw Dongwa and May. The cat was a gray tabby.

Cat-"whose she?" drops the fish

May-"I'm suppose to pick a male cat out the audience and dance with him on the stage"

Dongwa-"really?" *this is a good chance to tell her how I feel*

May-"with your move I hope to dance with you"

Dongwa-"my moves?" blush

May-"yes Karate or Kung-Fu is a form of art and dancing in a way"

Cat-"but I'm a better dancer"

Dongwa-"oh no it's Jet Jet" May was backing up a little cause she never met anyother cat before "uh…this is Jet Jet one of the Alley cats"

Jet Jet-"hello" smiles

May-"uh…hi, you said you can Dance?"

Jet Jet-"oh yeah I'm a great Dancer" May-"that's nice but I was hoping to see Dongwa's cool moves" looks at Dongwa.

Woman-"May Ling! Let's go!"

May-"Meow!, bye guys" leaves and runs inside the house.

Jet Jet-"wooo since when you met a cutie like her?"

Dongwa-"back off Jet Jet she's a new cat around here and she's nervous of meeting new cats"

Jet Jet-"she wasn't nervous when she saw me"

Dongwa-"yes she did! She back up" as Jet Jet picked up the fish in his mouth.

Jet Jet-"whatever I'm going back to the alley to tell the other cats about the stage Dance see ya" leaves.

Dongwa-"bye" *darn I guess I'll tell her at the dance* runs back home. While May Ling looked out the window and saw Dongwa leaving.

BingWen-"May Ling what's wrong?"

May-"oh nothing" jumps down off the boxes and goes to her food dish. *Dongwa looks cute* as she started to eat her cut up fish and rice in a bowl.


	4. Chapter 4

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese cat Part 4

Night….

The stage was set for the Dance as People, pets and animals gather even the Foolish Magistrate and his family arrived. May Ling looked out the curtain and saw the crowd.

May-"wow BingWen look at everyone" in awe

BingWen-"yeah but remember your suppose to dance with a male cat" fixing her bow

May-"I know and I picked the right one already"

Meanwhile….

The maio family was waiting for the dance to start but Dongwa didn't show up yet.

Mama Maio-"girls where's your brother?"

Sagwa-"I don't know maybe getting something for May Ling" teases, Shegwa laughed.

Bab maio-"now girls don't tease your brother on his first crush"

Sagwa and Shegwa-"okay Baba" Dongwa finally showed up with a flower in his mouth.

Mama Maio-"their you are" Dongwa put the flower under his paw.

Dongwa-"Sorry I'm late, I uh…had to get something for May Ling"

Jet Jet-"not like she's gonna pick you anyway"

Dongwa-"wanna bet" the two growled in each other's face. As the woman Dongwa saw before stepped out on stage with Bingwen.

Woman-"thank you all for coming now is the Presentation of my cats Dawn Ling, Chang Ling and for the first time May Ling!" the 3 cats walked out on stage (Dawn and Chang Ling are the Parents of May)

Han Han-"that's the Cat you boys are fighting over?" the tabby walked over to them.

Dongwa and Jet Jet-"Yes!"

Woman-"Now BingWen" BingWen banged the drum with his tail, as May, Dawn and Chang Ling danced.

Sagwa-"wow their dancing is like watching the waves moving" then all 3 cats twirled around then jump and land on all fours.

Dongwa-"May Ling is amazing" stares

Chang-"ok dear it's almost time for you to pick a male cat for your future mate" dancing.

Dawn-"did you choose yet?" dancing

May-"yes" jump off stage and runs to Dongwa.

JetJet-"huh?"

May-"Dongwa want to dance?"

Dongwa-"uh…s-sure" he followed May Ling to the stage "so what do I gotta do?" May's tail grabbed Dongwa's tail.

May-"just follow my lead" as they both circled around eachother, still holding on to eachother's tail. They danced like it was ballroom dancing.

Sagwa-"Go Dongwa!" cheering

Shegwa-"aw their cute together" meanwhile 2 guys were watching the cats dance along with everyone else.

Guy1-"that's it that's the cat" whispers to his partner

Guy 2-"I know I know but where's the necklace?" whispers back.

Guy1-"maybe under the cat's bow" whispers "we'll get it when the Place is cleared" after the dance all the cats did a bow as everyone clapped and cheered. (except the animals who meowed, barked, whatever)

May-"what do you think Dongwa?"

Dongwa-"it was fun but what was the dance about?"

May-"a mating dance"

Dongwa-"What?" May's father walked up to him.

Chang-"someday you will get married to my daughter"

Dongwa-"M-Married?" blushes as May laughed.

May-"Calm down we might not even get married we're still kittens, we'll maybe fall for someone else before then"

Dongwa-"oh yeah…" seeming alittle disappointed then he remember the flower "here May" gives her flower.

May-"thank you Dongwa…" takes flower "that's sweet of you" carries it in her mouth. Then see's the Maio family run up to them.

Shegwa-"great Dance you two"

Sagwa-"yeah it was beautiful"

May-"thanks" Mama Maio and Baba Maio went to talk to Dawn and Chang Ling.

Mama-"what was that dance about?"

Dawn-"A mate for May"

Chang-"we didn't know she'll choose a Palace cat"

Guy 1-"okay now" puts a trail of cat nip on the ground. "she'll come to us" then May smelled something.

May-"do you guys smell something?"

Sagwa-"Kinda" sniffs the air

Shegwa-"me too"

Dongwa-"it's that way" jumps off stage and sees trail of catnip. "yummy" eats it. May, Shegwa and Sagwa ran over.

May-"Dongwa you shouldn't eat it….Meow!" someone in a hockey mask picked her up.

Dongwa, Sagwa, Shegwa-"May!" May was struggling and moving around, trying to fight.

May-"Meow!"

Guy2-"oh be quiet" Dongwa growled and pulled out his claws "uh…boss this cat looks angry"

Guy1-"that's the same cat this one danced with" Dongwa clawed at the guys face making him release May. "Oow!"

May-"thank you Dongwa"

Dongwa-"sure no problem"

Sagwa-"grrr…" growls at the guys

Shegwa-"meeow!"

Guy2-"hey these cats are Palace cats"

Sagwa-"shegwa get out of here"

Shegwa-"but…"

Sagwa, Dongwa, May-"Go!"

Shegwa-"okay!" runs as the guys grabbed May and Sagwa.

Dongwa-"Meow!" was about to claw the first guy who was putting the female kittens in a bag. Then suddenly Dongwa felt a pain on his head as his vision started to get dark and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Part 5

Shegwa ran to the older cats and told them about the situation.

Baba Miao-"what? Sagwa and Dongwa?"

Chang Ling-"And May?"

Dawn Ling-"Please child show us where they are"

Shegwa-"okay" as they ran off to the masked men who already on a ship with the 3 kittens "Sagwa! Dongwa! May!"

OlderCats-"Oh no!" runs after them but it was too late the ship took off with the 2 masked men and the kidnapped kittens.

Mama Maio-"Sagwa!" yells

Baba Maio-"Dongwa!"

Chang Ling-"May!" the ship started to get farther. "we gotta tell the humans" the older cats agreed and ran off while Shegwa stared out at sea.

Shegwa-"*brother…sister…May…if only I wasn't young I would help you* cries

Meanwhile on the ship…

The two men dropped the bag and walked off to their cabin. Sagwa and May were awake with the passed out Dongwa.

Sagwa-"their gone"

May-"good" licks Dongwa's face trying to wake him up "Dongwa!" Dongwa woke up but had a headace.

Dongwa-"S-Sagwa? May?" looks around "W-Where's Sagwa?"

May-"take it easy Sagwa is outside" they ran out the bag and saw Sagwa looking at the Sea.

Sagwa-"wow the sea is beautiful"

May-"isn't it?" see's Dongwa laying on the ground "what's wrong?" walks over

Dongwa-"my head is killing me" May licked his face again *now I'm feeling better*

Sagwa-"what are you doing?"

May-"my mom does that to me when I'm feeling sick"

Sagwa-"but where are we?"

May-"on a ship we need to get off and go home" stops licking Dongwa and walks off with Sagwa.

Dongwa-"….wait!" runs after them. "So what are we gonna do?"

May-"first we gotta find out where this ship is going" they stopped walking and saw a man steering the ship with a parrot on his shoulder.

Sagwa-"wow a Parrot" about to talk to it till May bite her tail pulling her back.

May-"no we shouldn't be near those things, they blab"

Dongwa-"what you mean?"

May-"the Parrot can talk human speech so it will blab that we're out walking around" turns around

Sagwa-"oh okay" as she and Dongwa followed the Parrot heard them talking and turned around.

Parrot-"Kitty cats! Kitty cats!" it repeated. The 3 kittens turned started by the Parrot.

Dongwa, Sagwa, May-"uh oh" the man turned around and saw them.

Man-"what are these cats doing out?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Part 6

May-"uh oh" slowly backs up. The man whistled as 3 guys came behind the Kittens "quick guys scatter" Dongwa, Sagwa and May dodged and ran all over while being chased by the Sailors. Sagwa ran under a Sailors leg to a room that door was opened.

Sagwa-"May! Dongwa! This way!" May and Dongwa heard her and ran towards her.

Sailor1-"got ya" grabs May.

May-"Meow! Meow!" twisting and squirming Dongwa stopped running and pulled out his claws.

Sailor1-"hey how much for you think she'll sell for?" holding May

Sailor2-"A Pink cat plus it's a Tonkinese I say around…." Then Dongwa ran up to them and scratch the sailor (who was holding May) in the face.

Sailor1-"Owwww!" holding his face. "Damn cat" May followed Dongwa towards the room

May-"thanks Dongwa"

Dongwa-"no problem" as they got inside the room and pushed the door shut.

Sagwa-"that…was close…" pants

May-"I told you guys don't trust any animals on ships"

?-"that's really rude…"a animal coughed

Dongwa-"whose there?"

?-"over here dears…" the animal coughed again. The kittens looked at each other and went in deeper, their eyes started to light up in the darkness as they came across some cages that hold different cats from different countries.

Sagwa-"what is this?"

?-"you see us too" coughs "Some of us are street cats others are house pets like me

Sagwa-"what is this?"

?-"you see us too" coughs "Some of us are street cats others are house pets like me" the cat was a old Persian breed who was maybe reaching that age.

May-"but why are you in cages?"

?-"these Mean men kidnapped us" said a young kitten.

Persian-"you kittens being here must mean they got you too"

Sagwa-"yes but why?" the Persian looked at May first.

Persian-"hm..Im thinking they would want to sell you to the highest bidder cause of your fur color" she coughed.

May-"also they want my collar" moves bow to show collar.

Dongwa-"and they might want us cause we are the Foolish Magistrates Cats"

Sagwa-"oh no!"

May-"by the way what's your name?" asks the Persian

Persian-"I'm Nainai which means Grandma in Chinese" licks her fur.

Sagwa-"so you were raised in China like us?"

Nainai-"yes but my origin is from Persia, what is your names?..." she coughed

Sagwa-"I'm Sagwa"

Dongwa-"I'm Dongwa"

May-"and I'm May"

Nainai-"so Silly Melon Head, Winter Melon and the fifth month of the year"

Sagwa, Dongwa and May-"How do you know what our names mean?"

Nainai-"I'm an old Kitten I know many things"

YoungKitten-"my name is Lee" in a cage above Nainai, May climbed up to his cage.

May-"don't worry we'll get you guys out" picks lock with claw "guys help out"

Sagwa-"right!" runs to a different cage and does the same thing as May to pick the lock.

Dongwa-"why did they kidnap a old cat like you?" picks Nainai's lock.

Nainai-"for cat fights, some are selled to humans, others for fur and some are put in to fight other cats" gets out of cage "thank you little one"

YoungKitten2-"yeah but if they out put you in those fights watch out for a cat named Dingo"

May-"Dingo whose's that?"

Nainai-"A cat that came from America" licks herself "he trained in America to win at those fights and he never loses, he's a Bombay breed with a scar across his left eye"

Dongwa-"wow he sounds tough maybe I can train with…"

May-"NO! Dongwa!" Dongwa looked up at the now frighten Kitten "we gotta listen to their warnings and stay away from this cat"

Dongwa-"….ok,oh yeah! Where is this ship going?"

Nainai-"to Japan first, theirs cat fights their too"

Sagwa-"that's awfull"

May-"we need to get you guys out of here so these humans wont get you" runs over to the luggage "come on Dongwa help me move it to block the door" pushes it as Dongwa ran over to help.

Sagwa-"is their any other way out?"

Lee-"here through this hole"

May-"wait before we play Mission impossible how are we suppose to get all 20 cats out of here?"

Nainai-"this boat will stop at Japan port we need to sneak out through this hole when that seagull distracts them"

Dongwa, Sagwa and May-"Seagull?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese cat Part 7

Meanwhile outside…the Palace….

Everyone was trying hard to track down the Kittens, getting guards and villages to look.

Mama Miao-"how could this happen?" crying

Baba Miao-"calm down dear, we'll find them" was walking around.

Dawn Ling-"it's our fault we take full responsibility

Chang Ling-"yes those kidnappers or cat nappers have been after cats all over and then they started to target our family"

Baba Miao-"but…why?"

Dawn Ling-"May's fur color and her collar, the emperor gave her that collar for being the first pink cat born in china"

Chang-"but some humans want to use her fur to cut and make something or rob her collar and pun it"

Baba-"but what does your daughter have to do with our kit…"then he thought about Dongwa "oh no"

Mama Miao-"what's wrong?"

Chang-"yes please tell us"

Baba-"well our son Dongwa may like your daughter and risked himself to save her"

Chang and Dawn-"what?"

Dawn-"I do admit that's sweet but we're sorry, we'll help you get your kittens back"

Chang-"but wait…why would your middle kitten go?"

Mama-"our family has a stay together policy"

Baba-"yes we should never split up" Shegwa was listening the whole time and went to the Alley crying.

Shegwa-"it's all m-my fault if I w-was stronger and older…"cries covering up her face with her paws. JetJet was listening then he jump down from the wall.

JetJet-"what's wrong Palace cat?" where's Sagwa and Dongwa?"

Shegwa-"they were kidnapped!" she sobbed "and so was May"

JetJet-"we'll help I'll spread the word to the other Alley cats" as he took off.

Shegwa-"I'm coming too" she followed.

On the boat…

Sagwa, Dongwa and May-"seagull?"

NaiNai-"yes he usually makes a distraction by stealing the items the sailors have"

May-"like what?"

NaiNai-"gold, fish things like that" sees the seagull "there he is, Hey! Chun! Come down here!" the seagull circled in and flew down landing in front of them.

Chun-"NaiNai and the Kittens nice to see you again" then he looked at Sagwa, Dongwa and May "who are they?"

Sagwa-"I'm Sagwa this is my older brother Dongwa…" Dongwa bowed "and our friend May" May bowed.

Chun-"nice to meet you I'm Chun it means spring in Chinese"

May-"you were born in China then?"

Chun-"no not really, but my Ancestors were, I was born in Japan, see my Parents travel around…"

NaiNai-"sorry to ruin this trip down memory lane but we need you to distract the humans again"

Chun-"why? You cats always get caught every time you try to leave" Kitten1-"not this time we'll run fast"

Sagwa-"please sir we got to leave to go back to our families" Chun looked at them.

Chun-"fine…just get ready when I give the signal" the bird flew out and saw some Sailors playing cards.

Dongwa-"what is he gonna do?"

NaiNai-"just watch"

Sailor 1-"go fish" he put down his cards on the table as Chun charged at the table and knocked the cards off. "Hey! It's that stupid Seagull again"

Sailor2-"get it!" as he put down his cards too. The sailors all went after the seagull as the Chun squawked.

Chun-"Now!" he squawked loud. The cats all lined up in a single file and got off the boat without anyone noticing them.

Sagwa-"is he going to be alright?"

May-"yes now hurry" she grabbed Sagwa by the collar and ran quickly down the stairs.

Girl cat-"okay that's everyone" NaiNai looked around.

NaiNai-"oh no where's Bao?" the female kitten was still on board crying afraid to run down the steps.

Girl kitten-"She's up there!"

NaiNai-"Bao come down!" Sagwa looked at Bao who is a young female Siamese kitten about Shegwa's age.

Sagwa-*she reminds me of Shegwa* she ran up the stairs and carried Bao by the neck.

Dongwa-"Sagwa! Hurry!" Chun flew higher away from the sailors.

May-"quick sagwa! Throw Bao and jump!" Sagwa looked down and looked behind her the captain of the ship was about to pull up the stairs.

Sagwa-*I gotta do this* as she jumped with Boa in her mouth.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Sagwa the Chinese Siamese cat

Part 8

"Japan and Hunger"

Sagwa jumped as Boa flew out her mouth and landed with the other kittens and cats, while Sagwa was about to fall in the water, Dongwa caught her by her collar and slowly pulled her up.

Sagwa-"thank you"

NaiNai-"are you okay Boa?" the little kitten nod.

Boa-"yes" NaiNai looked at Sagwa and Dongwa.

NaiNai-"thank you" Sagwa panted.

Sagwa-"welcome" as Boa ran over to her.

Boa-"thanks ma'm"

Sagwa-"welcome"

May-"so when will the next ship be here?" as the first ship took off not knowing the cats were not on them.

NaiNai-"in one month" as she walked off with the other cats/kittens.

Dongwa-"but we cant wait that long!"

NaiNAi-"then I suggest you either come with us or enjoy life in Japan" she continued to walk as Sagwa, Dongwa and May looked at each other and followed.

Japan…

It was daylight in Japan as the cats and kittens walked around.

Dongwa-"man I'm hungry" Dongwa looked down.

Sagwa-"don't worry I'm sure theirs food around here" as she looked around, food was on display at the window as the aroma of Ramen drifted through the area "that smells good" Sagwa ran off towards the smell.

May-"Sagwa! We're suppose to stay together" she and Dongwa ran to Sagwa leaving the other cats behind. When they found her she was in a restaurant staring at a man eating shrimp Ramen.

DOngwa-"Sagwa we have to leave this is dangerous…" he smelled the aroma of the food and started to droll "or we can stay here for a while" May sighed.

May-"you two are helpless, didn't you two learn anything from the boat" the man who was cooking the Ramen looked down and saw the hungry kittens.

Man-"get out of my shop! You cats!" he raised his frying pan about to hit the cats as May pulled Dongwa's and Sagwa's tails making them leave and run.

May-"I told you it's dangerous in New places" she said while running.

Dongwa-"what's his problem? We were only hungry" they ran behind the alley and hide behind the Trash cans. The cook walked into the Alley, looked around and went back to his restaurant; the kittens came out and sighed.

Sagwa-"that was close"

?-"yeah you Neko's could have have been Neko fudo" a black tabby jumped down from the large Trash can. (Neko means Cat in Japanese and Neko Fudo means cat food in Japanese)

Sagwa-"what did you say?"

?-"I said you cats could have been cat food if that cook got a hold of you, you cats must not be from around here if you don't understand me"

Doongwa-"nope we're from China"

?-"China? Woah let me guess…you were kidnapped right?"

May-"yes how did?..." she started.

?-"it fits, not understanding me and running around to a store here, plus I've seen different cats from different countries here, some say their kidnapped and some don't" Donga, Sagwa and May's stomach growled.

Sagwa-"uh…sorry sir…but we're kinda hungry" the cat tripped over the trash can.

?-"Don't call me sir I'm not old, my name is Daichi" as he searched through the trash "if you want to survive these streets of Japan you must be a Alley cat, find and get your food" as he turn the trash can towards them "dig in!"

To be continued….


End file.
